The Little Girl
by AnimeBae
Summary: Haruhi comes home late from work one night and a little girl looking for a home to call her own follows her home. Not the best description but so what I'm still a rockstar! (TITLE MAY BE CHANGED LATER!)
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold dark night outside and Haruhi was just coming home from a late work day. She was having trouble with a case and she had been working late on it everyday. She was also married, but unhappy. There was nothing wrong with her marriage life, sometimes she just wanted a little more, something she didn't have, a child.

She and her husband, Ito Tatsuya, was eager for a child as well, but they had gone to a doctor after a few years of trying to discover that Haruhi couldn't bear children naturally. There was a high risk of her, the child, or possibly both dying.

It was on her way home that she thought she saw something in the bushes of a park. She had been driving so she stopped her car and got out without shutting the vehicle off. She walked over to the bushes and didn't see anything. 'Hmm that's funny I could've sworn I saw something' she thought as she turned around and got back in her car and drove home.

She opened the door, calling out to Ito that she was home. She hung up her jacket and keys by the door.

"Who's that Haruhi?" her husband asked her as she walked to the kitchen. "She glanced back at him confused. "I didn't bring anyone home with me." Haruhi replied warming up the dinner Ito had made for her.

"There's a little girl following you around the kitchen." he told her slightly amused.

Haruhi turned around, only to see Ito standing in the doorway, and he was laughing. "There's no one here. You're imagining things." Haruhi saisd, shaking her head as she turned around to remove her food from the microwave.

"You don't see her because she went under the table." He said bending to look under the table.

Haruhi turned agian, this time with a plate of hot food in her hand. She set the plate on the table and bent down to see if ito was lying to her or not. She was surprised to find a very dirty little girl around the age of six. She was tiny and Haruhi could see nearly every bone in her body, as if she hadn't eaten in weeks!

Haruhi decided to try to get the little girl to come out from under the table. "Are you hungry?" The small child nodded. "Come out from the table, and I'll get you something to eat okay honey?" She smiled as the girl's big green eyes brightened and she came out from under the table.

"What's your name?" Ito asked as Haruhi went to work making the child some food, her own forgotten. The small girl nodded. "May I ask what it is?"

"Ai-mi..' She said quietly.

"Aimi, huh? That's a pretty name. How old are you?" he asked trying to make the child more comfortable. Aimi looked down and shrugged. Haurhi placed a plate of fride rice and shrimp in front of her.

"You don't know? Do you know when your birthday is?" The small child shook her head, but her eyes widened at the sight of food in front of her. She picked up the fork Haruhi gave her and shoved some of the hot shrimp in her mouth, burning her tounge in the process. Haruhi smiled. "Blow on it to cool it down first."

Aima nodded. She glanced at Ito as if unsure to whether he was going to take her plate away from her or not.

Haruhi glanced between the two. "Aimi, do you want to take a bath after you finish eating?" The girl nodded. "Ito, why don't you run her a bath and find her something to change into." He smiled and went to her Aimi some bath water.

Aimi waited until she was almost done with her food and she heard the water running before she spoke again. "I ran away.."

Haruhi looked at her. "From where?"

"It was a bad place. They hit us, they wouldn't let us eat much, and they wouldn't let nice people take us to new homes. It was really dirty." Aimi said.

'Well that explains why she's so dirty.' Haruhi thought as she stood up and led the little girl to the bathroom when she was done eating. There was an old T-shirt on the sink along with a towel. "Are you going to need any help washing up?" Aimi nodded, so Haruhi helped her was her hair and scrub all the dirt off her face.

Now that her face was clean, Haruhi could tell that her hair was a light brown. Aimi had long dark eyelashes surrounding her big bright green eyes. haruhi helped her put on the T-shirt, which was way to big for her and brushed her hair out.

"You won't make me go back to the mean people will you?" Aimi asked haruhi as she put her to bed a few minutes later.

"No. You shouldn't be there, and neither should anyone else." Haruhi answered as she watched the little girl close her eyes.

Ito came into the living room. "Are you coming to bed soon?" Haruhi glanced at the clock. seeing that it was nearly two am.

"Yeah, just let me make some calls first. I'm going to need clothes for Aimi and info about where she was."

"You do realize it's like 2 in the morning right?" Ito yawned.

"Yeah, I do." she kissed his forehead. "But these calls need to be made. After that, I'll come right to bed."

Watching her husband nod and go to their room, she grabbed her phone and walked outside dialing Kyoya's number. Kyoya didn't answer, so she left him a message before calling the Hitachiin Manor.

Someone picked up. "Hello?" said a sleepy voice. It sounded like Kaoru.

"Hey, Kaoru, can you do me a favor?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi, it's two in the morning." Kaoru whined. Haruhi heard another voice through the phone, probably his wife Alice.

"I know, but there's a little girl here, and I don't have clothes for her. She's about 6 years old, and I thought you might have some. Oh, and tell Alice I said hi." Haruhi said.

"Okay, I'll bring some over in the morning, we should all spend the day together though! And Alice says hi." Kaoru said yawning.

* * *

 **This is the first chapter of my new story, I've got the first five chapters or so done, so I'll add one every week or so. There's also another story I'm working on (first five chapters already done) thats based on Hunter x Hunter...If you want you can read it, I'm not gonna force you.**

 **See you in my imagination. ALso if you have suggestions, feel free to comment down below.**


	2. Chapter 2

After Haruhi got off the phone with Kaoru she went back inside. Walking through her living room, she checked on Aimi. The small girl was peacefully sleeping, snuggling close to the blanket Into had given to her.  
When Haruhi woke up the next morning, Aimi was sitting next to her her on the bed, staring out the door and holding her knees to her chest. Yawning, Haruhi got up and put a robe on. "Good morning Aimi. What are you doing in here?"

"There are lots of people out there." Aimi responded quietly. Sure enough, when Haruhi looked in the living room, her friends and their families were there.

"I'll go make you some breakfast after I get ready. For now, why don't you go say hi to everyone." Haruhi said, walking out the room. Aimi shook her head, not wanting to go out in front of so many people. "What's wrong sweetie?" Haruhi asked, emerging from her closet now with a blouse and pants on.

Aimi clutched onto Haruhi's leg. "I'm scared." She murmured. Haruhi bent down to the small girl's height. "Okay, then we'll go together okay?" Aimi nodded as Haruhi stood and reached for Aimi's hand.

The two walked into the living room, and seeing just how many people there were, Aimi hid behind Haruhi. Among the people in the living room were Haruhi's six friends and their wives and children.

"Hey guys, you're here early." Haruhi said, making her way into the kitchen. She had started making Aimi a simple breakfast of eggs and toast when she heard a squeal. "Oh, Haruhi she's adorable!" It was Tamaki. Of course. Having finished Aimi's breakfast she put it on a plate and went to the living room where Tamaki was spinning the poor child around in his arms.

His own child, Fleur, grew jealous of this other child he was holding. "Papa! Pick me up too!" She whined. Tamaki put down Aimi, who immediately ran to Haruhi, picked up his own child, who looked a lot like her mother, Renée. She was blond like Tamaki, but had blue eyes and tanned skin like her mom. "Of course princess, Papa would never forget about you!"  
Hikaru and Kaoru laughed, as Haruhi went to feed Aimi. "Boss," they started, "I don't think she likes you very much!" Mori's son, Sousuke, laughed as well. "The last girl that ran away from Tamaki like that was Tomoya-chan."

"Hey!" Tomoya cried embarrassed. The girl Had bright red hair, like her parents, though she had brown eyes like her mother. Her hair was braided down her back and she started playing with it, looking away from Sousuke.

Mori's wife, Yamada, scolded her son. "Sousuke, that's rude!" Under his mother's glare, Sousuke bowed his head and apologized to Tamaki.

Aimi quickly finished her breakfast and was back in the living room within ten minutes. Hunny's daughter, Miki, who completely resembled her father, complete with her own bunny, dubbed Gin-kun, looked at Aimi. Turning to her mother, Yuki, she asked why the girl was only wearing a tshirt, and not her play clothes. Aimi, who had heard the question, looked down, embarrassed. She didn't have any clothes.

Nagisa, Hikaru's wife, saw Aimi was embarrassed. "Kaoru, didn't you have a bag of clothes you wanted to give ..." She stopped not knowing Aimi's name.

"Aimi." Into answered for her. Aimi looked up. They had brought clothes, for her?

"Dad, is that why we brought these clothes over?" Kaoru's daughter, Sophia asked. "Why doesn't she have any clothes of her own?"

The talk amongst the adults stopped. Alice answered her daughter's question. "Sweetheart, Aimi was found late yesterday, when all the shops were closed."

"Oh..." Now Sophia felt bad. She had embarrassed Aimi more than she already was. Grabbing the bag of clothes from her father, she took it to Haruhi's room, grabbing Aimi from behind Haruhi as she went.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Sophia said, carefully laying out the clothes in the bag on the bed. Each item had a match, like the turquoise shirt went with the white pants and headband. However, Sophia like to mix and match, and she did so well.

Aimi looked at the clothes. Out of every thing on the bed, what she loved most was the green candy stripe dress. It had spaghetti straps and a small jacket to go with it, along with a pair of white socks and green flats to match.

Sophia had already chosen an outfit, though. It was a pink and black polka dotted shirt with the white pants from before. She had kept the shoes, black, with a small heel and the pink bow for Aimi's hair. "Here, put this on. I'll help with your hair."

Aimi wasn't about to say no to this girl, so she went into Haruhi's closet and put on the outfit. "Its cute." Aimi murmured. She walked out of the closet and sat down, as Sophia began to do her hair. She carefully put small curlers at the ends of Aimi's hair after she brushed it out. She fixed her bangs so that one side seemed longer than the other and placed the bow on the shorter side, before removing the curlers.

"You look adorable!" Sophia said, helping Aimi stand. Aimi looked in Haruhi's mirror, having to stand on her tiptoes a bit to see, and she did. She looked better than she ever thought she would. When she turned, she saw Sophia staring at her, one hand on her cheek.

"I don't have any make-up, and you don't need it, but your cheeks look a bit pale." Sophia said, reaching to Aimi's cheeks and pinching them gently, just to make them a light shade of pink. "Perfect! Let's go!" Sophia cheered, grabbing Aimi's hand and dragging her out of the room.

* * *

"Ta-Dah!" Sophia cheered, moving out of the way so that everyone could see Aimi. The small, green-eyed child looked down, embarrassed. Miki ran over to Aimi. "Woah! You look so cute Ai-chan! Isn't that right Gin-kun?" Miki asked, holding up her bunny.

"It's a large improvement from before." said one of the older boys, Daichi. The boy wore glasses and had shimmery brown hair like Aimi's. he wasn't wearing play clothes, but rather a formal suit, for pictures. His sister ,Hisayo, hit him. "Daichi, that wasn't nice." She was a bit younger, and had the same sharp features as her brother, though her hair was jet black. She was also wearing a rather fancy dress. Their father must have been the man, who also bore glasses. Though there didn't seem to be a woman around that could've been their mother.

Miki pulled over another boy, this one was completely silent, and seemed a bit intimidating. "Tai-kun, isn't she adorable?" Tai simply nodded. Tai had dark brown hair, similar to his mother's, and bright eyes like his father's, though he remained expressionless, like his uncle.

While everyone was fawning over the little girl, Kyoya got a call and went outside to take it. When he came back it, he had a more serious look on his face, which Haruhi saw. She knew they needed to talk. He had gotten her message, and it was about her question.

"Who wants to go to the park?" Haruhi stood asking. though a few of the older children wouldn't like it, the abundance of small children would, and everyone needed a break from being inside anyways.  
A chorus of "Me! Me! Me!" was heard throughout the room, as the adults stood packing their things, preparing for the trip out.

* * *

 **So I've finally decided to keep working on this story. How often will updates be, that I don't know. If you'll notice, alot of the wives, and Ito's name were taken from random other animes. Except for Alice, which is my friend's French name. If you know or can figure out who's name is from what, then you get a cupcake~!**


	3. Chapter 3

The group head to the park, closer to the Twin's homes. That park was rather large and had an abundance of nature trails as well as play sets and toys for smaller children.

Aimi looked around with wide eyes, the only "park" she'd ever been to was down the street from the orphanage. At that park, there was a singular slide and swing, and it was very dirty and not very fun to play at. "Aimi. Why don't you go play with Sophia and the other children?" Haruhi knelt down beside the little girl. Aimi looked at her and nodded, walking to some of the children before pointing to the large swingset.

"Aww!" Hunny smiled, "She's so sweet!" He cheered as the adults watched the children playing. Some of the older, more mature children had asked if they could go walk the trails. The twins children were pestering. much like their fathers would, some of the others, but all of the children eventually started playing a game of freeze tag.

"Haruhi. I have gathered some information on the orphanage Aimi might have run away from." Kyoya told her, watching one of the trails his children had disappeared down. Haruhi, along with some of the other adults, looked at him. "She came from an orphanage?! The poor child." Renee cried, putting her hand to her chest.

"Yes and it seems that it is in a very dirty and run-down neighborhood, so it is likely that the orphangae is as well. Not many children ever leave and its been said to be very unsanitary and unsafe. I'd say it'd be rather easy to fund the area to help it grow and develop." Kyoya told them, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"What will happen to the other children though?" Yamada asked, curiously.

Haruhi looked over towards the group of children. The older kids had returned and some had joined in the game of tag. Haruhi quickly spotted Aimi, who now had a smile on her face despite the shyness she had first demonstrated. "We'll fund the orphanage and give it a better name for itself. When we do that, more children will be adopted into good homes." Haruhi said firmly.

* * *

When the group separated and finally went to their own homes, Aimi took a nap and Haruhi had a talk with her husband.

"Adopt her?!" Ito asked. "We can't adopt her! We don't have a place for her and-"

"We'll move." Haruhi interrupted. "You saw how much fun she was having with the other children. Besides we can't have a child of our own, this may be God answering our prayers." Haruhi said. Ito ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I don't know about this Haruhi. I mean, I just started off at this new company, I don't want to have to take time off to have to deal with the orphanage and a move. Think about this reasonably." He told her.

"I am thinking about it with plenty of reason! What's so bad about having this child in our lives? You and I both know how sad and depressed we were when we discovered we couldn't bear children naturally, and now, when I found a child in need, a child that I've already grown so close to, you don't want to think about adoption?" Haruhi had tears in her eyes, and was almost at a yell.

Ito looked at his wife and saw the desperation in her eyes. "I'll think about it. But if I say no, we can't argue. She'll have to go back." Ito told his wife, who seemed to be in agreement for that moment. He kissed her gently on her forehead. Haruhi smiled up at her husband.

"Thank you I'm going to check on Aimi." Haruhi said turning to go to her room.

* * *

Aimi woke up from her nap rather quickly. She looked around to see she was in Haruhi's room. She climbed, carefully off the bed and went to open the door to ask for some lunch. When she opened the door she heard Haruhi's voice.

" - a child that I've already grown so close to, you don't want to think about adoption?" Her voice was loud, and she could barely hear Ito's reply. "I'll think about it." He said. Aimi knew what adoption was. She also knew that it didn't always work out. She'd like to stay with Haruhi and her husband, though she liked her friends better. She didn't want to go back to the orphanage.

"Thank you I'm going to check on Aimi." She heard Haruhi say. Quickly and quietly she closed the door, scrambling back to the bed, where she pretended she had just woke up.

"Aimi?" Haruhi asked as she opened the door. "I have a question for you before lunch okay?" Aimi nodded, trying hard to calm her heart, knowing it would be something about being adopted. "Would you like it if I were your new mommy?" Haruhi asked. She knew it. Aimi nodded, shaking all the tiredness out of her, even if it wasn't all completely real.

"Please?" Aimi asked. Haruhi hugged her.

"I'll try my hardest."

* * *

 **That moment when you realize Tamaki and his wife have the same name...oppsies.. ANYWAYS I've got a short chapter...or are all of them short?**


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi made sandwiches for lunch, which Aimi ate wholeheartedly. "Haru, are you really gonna try to adopt me?"Haruhi smiled and nodded. "I'm going to try my hardest sweetie." Once Aimi was done with her sandwiches, Haruhi helped her down and they went to look at some of Aimi's new clothes.

Ito, who was sitting in the living room, looked up as the two went into the bedroom seriously debated in his head. On one hand if they adopted Aimi, both the girls would be happy, which was a good things, but on the down side, they'd have to move and he'd have to take time off from work. On the other, if they didn't Haruhi would be upset and become even more depressed than she already was.

Ito went to his small corner with his desk, computer, and files. He searched through the files until he came to one that he and Haruhi had made a few years ago when they had planned to have children. On the list were several things that he and Haruhi wanted in their new home. Several bedrooms and bathrooms, a large yard, nice living space, and good schools surrounding the area. He logged on to his computer and began to look at houses and apartments.

* * *

"Look at this dress Haru!" Aimi said. She came out of the closet spinning a little. The dress was a light gray with different colored birds on it. Haruhi giggled at the little girl, handing her another outfit to try on. "It's cute Aimi. Try this one on next."

The two girls had been trying on a few of the outfits Kaoru had brought over for the little girl. The first one Aimi had wanted to try one was the green dress from before. "Haru..." Aimi peeked out from the closet, but she wasn't wearing the outfit Haruhi gave to her. She was instead wearing the shirt she wore to bed. "Yes sweetie?" Haruhi looked up from putting the rest of the clothes on hangers.

"Will I get to keep these clothes? Even if I don't get to stay here with you?" Aimi looked up at her with her big green eyes. Haruhi didn't want to let the girl down. "I'm sure you can. But I hope you can stay here at least." With that Aimi ran out of the closet and hugged Haruhi. "Thank you." she said quietly.

* * *

Later on that night after Aimi had gone to sleep and Ito and Haruhi were preparing for bed, Ito handed his wife some sheets of paper. "What's this?" Haruhi asked looking at the papers, shifting through them.

"I was looking at houses earlier and I found a couple you might like." Ito said sheepishly. Haruhi smiled at her husband, climbed on the bed and gave him a kiss. "Thank you Ito."she said, giddy. His ultimate decisions was to adopt Aimi if they could. "I'll pick up the adoption papers on my way home from work tomorrow." He told his wife as they both climbed into bed.

"Ok..Who's going to watch Aimi?" Haruhi asked. She didn't have to go into work as early as Ito, but she usually got off late. She supposed she could always ask her boss if she could get off a little early, and she's have to call to see if she could bring Aimi in. Or they could leave her with one of the guys.

"We could leave her with one of the guys tomorrow, while we get everything situated." It was like Ito had read her mind. "Then that's what we'll do." They called each of the guys and it seemed like only Kyoya was available for the next few days if they needed more time.


End file.
